Pass You By
by GreatOneDuh
Summary: Tracey and Misty are together. Tracey's been mistreating her. What will Ash do?
1. Don't Let This Pass You By

Title: "Pass You By"  
Name: CyberDuh  
Part No.: 1  
Category: AAMRN  
E-Mail: CyberDuh@aol.com  
  
WELL IN THIS STORY I'M GOING TO WRITE IT A LITLE DIFFRENT THEN I USALLY DO. I'M GOING TO DO IT IN SCRIPT FORM. This will be based upon one of my favorite songs by Boys 2 Men in "Pass You By" sorry no Team Rocket. IF I DON'T GET FEEDBACK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU REALLY WANT SO I NEED YOU TO TELL ME THEN I CAN SEE WHAT I CAN DO. SO ON WITH THE STORY...  
  
Narra: The quartet Ash, Misty, Tracey and Pikachu are now at the Ketchum currently resting now that no one needs to do anything. So we join our heroes resting peacefully at the Ketchum residence.  
Ash: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! The Pokémon Leauge!!! I just remembered that we got to get there soon. It's almost been a year and I neeed to train. C'mon Pikachu.  
Pikachu: Zzzzz. Zzzzz. Zzzzz.  
Ash: GET UP PIKACHU!!!!  
Pikachu: Piakchu!? Pika pikachu :yawn:. (Okay be right there :yawn:)  
Misty: It's already been two years since we were at the Indgeau League wow time sure passes by quick. So Ash now that your the Orange League Champ you're going to have to go all the way. Do you think you can handle the pressure.  
Ash: Ofcourse I can. No ones going to beat me now that my Pokémon got even stronger then last time and I got more Pokémon to choose from.  
Tracey: Well Ash you better start training then if you want to beat everyone and the Elite Four. Now your representing more then the town of Pallet. Your representing the "best" of the Orange League.  
Ash: Okay then. Misty, Tracey, Pikachu. Lets go.  
Mrs. Ketchum: Wait Ash you got to go to Prof. Oak efore you go remember?  
Ash: Oh yeah heh heh.  
Narra: So the quartet are off to Prof. Oak's lab to prep before the Pokémon Leauge. Tracey is ecstatic once again meeting Prof. Oak. While Ash is thinking...  
Ash: 'Wow I got a lot more weight on me more then before. Now I'm representing as a champ. If and when I do win I'm going to have to tell her before it's too late... Before it passes me by.' (That was his thoughts in the 'sdhbksdbfskdg.' So now you know:)  
Misty: 'Ash must be worried about all the pressure on him. He looks so cute when he thinks. Why can't I just tell him. I almost told the world totally when Ash won his third badge when I took Ash's side instead. Guess I better see what's wrong.' Hey Ash whats wrong?  
Ash: Wha. Oh. Nothings wrong Misty I'm just thinking about all the weight that I have now on me being a champ and all now. 'And what I can say to you.'  
Tracey: 'God Misty is good looking too bad she likes Ash rather then me unless I make my move.'  
Misty: Oh. Well don't worry too much we're here at Prof. Oak's lab. Watch that-  
Ash: "CRASH"  
Misty: -step before you fall on your face.  
Piakchu: Pika pi chu pika pi? (Are you okay Ash?)  
Ash: Owww.  
Tracey: C'mon Ash hurry up I need to talk to the Prof.  
Ash: Okay hang on.  
Misty: Prof. we're here.  
Oak: Ahh Misty, Ash, Tracey and Pikachu. How've you all been?  
Tracey: Just great all of us, hey Prof. I got a sketch for you to look at.  
Oak: That can wait in time. Ash now that you are the Orange League champ you're going need to bring the trophy you won with you so that, that can be your proof of your champion status. You are now a favorite in almost all your matches.  
Ash: Wow I really am. Well luckly I did bring my trophy with me.  
Oak: Good now get on your way to training, and good luck Ash.  
Ash/Misty/Tracey: BYE!!!!  
Ash: Oh I'm hungry.  
Misty: Your always hungry. All I am is tired.  
Tracey I guess we'd better just camp out then its already pretty late. 'Then I might get a chance to make my move!!!'  
Ash/Misty: Yeah.  
Narra: After they finished setting up their camp the trio and their Pokémon now are all around in a cozy fire about to sleep with Tracey on the left, Misty in the middle and Ash on the right all three very close together.  
Tracey: 'I hope I'm not squishing Misty too much.'  
Misty: 'This ain't that bad, well except Tracey. He's breaking off my circulation, but at least Ash is close to me.'  
Ash: 'This is nice.'  
Narra: Morning has just come up Tracey is the last one up while Ash the first while Misty a little sore from being squished between the two males.  
Ash: Well I guess this should be our temp. camp since Indegeau is just 1/4 days walk. Guess Pikachu and I will start training. Any of you guys want to help train with me.  
Misty: Yeah sure I will.  
Ash: Go! Squirtle!  
Squirtle: Squirt squirt.  
Misty: Go! Staryu!  
Staryu: Heyaa.  
Ash: Squirtle use your Water Gun.  
Misty: Staryu counter with your own Water Gun then spinning Tackle attack.  
While the mighty water spouts went right at eachother the spinning star hit the Squirtle sending it a few feet back.  
Ash: Counter with your Hydro Pump attack.  
Squirtle: Squirt!  
Misty: Staryu watch out.  
Narra: But it was too late the mightyest water attack destroyed Staryu and it fainted.  
Ash: Alright squirtle.  
Misty: Staryu return. Guess you beat me. 'Again'  
Ash: Squirtle return.  
Misty: Good jod Ash.  
Ash: Thanks Misty.  
Narra: They soon noticed that there was a lot of peace between the two Pikachu noticed this and walked away into the trees just to spy on the two trainers. Both Ash and Misty looked into eachothers eyes and their was dead silence for what seemed like hours but were just seconds.  
Tracey: 'I knew it was a good idea to keep an eye on their battle after I was finished I better do something quick.' Hey guys who won?  
Misty: Oh Ash did of course.  
Tracey: Good job Ash.  
Ash: Thanks Tracey.  
Ash/Misty: 'Why was he/she looking at me for so long for?'  
Tracey: C'mon lets go our camp is ready and so lets go.  
Ash: Okay sure I'll go look for Pikachu though he disapeared somewhere into the forest.  
Tracey: Okay. 'Yes this might be the opening I was looking for to tell Misty. I just hope she doesn't reject me.' C'mon Misty lets head to camp.  
Misty: Okay.  
Narra: While Tracey and Misty head to camp Tracey and Misty are lightly talking until...  
Tracey: 'Guess it's now or never.' Hey Misty.  
Misty: Yeah?  
Tracey: Would you- Oh never mind.  
Misty: What tell me Tracey I could tell it was important to you so spill the beans tell me before I knock you senseless.  
Tracey: Well okay. Well Misty... Would you like to go out with me?  
Misty: ...  
Tracey: I knew it was a bad idea to say something sorry Misty just forget I ever said anything.  
Misty: 'Oh my god Tracey likes me. Should I say yes or should I say no. I don't want to hurt him but then again... Ash.' Wait Tracey. I will go out with you.  
Tracey: You really will?  
Misty: Yeah.  
Tracey: Wow this is great this is almost better then meeting Prof. Oak. C'mon lets head back to camp I want to show you something.  
Misty: Okay.  
Narra: They soon reached camp but there was something out of the ordinairy. The camp wasn't very well prepared.  
Misty: Hey Tracey whats going on here. This isn't much of a camp.  
Tracey: Well I umm... 'Shoot she's coming on to me I better so something quick.' What so you mean we got everything we need.  
Misty: (Takes another glance around) Well I guess we do. What was the surprise you wanted to show me?  
Tracey: This... (Tracey pulls Misty close to him and kisses her very passionetly) So what do you think of my surprise?  
Misty: Tracey what was that. We're going way to quick!!!  
Tracey: (Pushes Misty to the ground) We're not going to quick. You're just to slow. (Quickly pounces on top of her)  
Misty: Ahhhh stop Tracey. (Slaps him across the face)  
Tracey: Uhh. I'm sorry Misty I wasn't able to control myself. Will you ever forgive me I'm really sorry for what I've done to you.  
Misty: 'Well should I. OH he really must mean it he is my friend.' Okay Tracey I forgive you.  
Ash: Hey Misty whats wrong I heard you scream.  
Pikachu: Pika pi pikachu. (Yeah I heard it to.)  
Misty: It was nothing.  
Ash: Ok. Well I just remembered anyways we got to get to Indegeau Plateu early now that I'm a favorite to show my trophy and to register.  
Tracey/Misty: OK.  
Narra: Well the quartet are now off to Indegeau Ash in front with Pikachu on top while Tracey and Misty are in the back holding hands. In just an hour and a hlaf of walking the four reach Indegeau Plateau.  
Ash: Well we're here. I better go in and register. (Walks up to the counter to see a secratary typing) Hello Miss?  
Sec.: Hello. Welcome to Indegeau Plateau home of the Pokémon League. Are you here to register?  
Ash: Yes I am.  
Sec.: Okay. I will need your Pokédex.  
Ash: Here you go.  
Sec.: (Gets the Pokédex and runs it through a machine) Okay Mr. Ketchum. It says here you are the Orange League champ. Do you have your trophy with you?  
Ash: Yes I do. Here you go. (Takes out trophy and hands it to the secratary)  
Sec.: Ok Mr. Ketchum you are fully registered your first field will be the water field. Here is your trophy back and good luck.  
Ash: Thanks. Hey Misty Tracey I'm done we better find a hotel to stay at until the games.  
Tracey/Misty: Right.  
Narra: The quartet went to look for a hotel finding a reasonable hotel room with a great price. They walked into the hotel and asked for two rooms. When the three humans went to their rooms it was night time and they decided to go to the Pokémon Center to get their Pokémon healed and a bite to eat.  
Ash: Well that was a good dinner.  
Misty: Yeah. Well we better get to our rooms and get some sleep Nurse Joy is looking over our Pokémon for the night.  
Narra: Ash and Tracey went into one room and Misty into the other the trio had a very peaceful night rest except Misty who was thinking about her and Tracey and if it was the right decision.  
Ash: Hey guys wake up I need to train for the Pokémon League c'mon.  
Tracey: Okay hang on.  
Narra: They soon were all done and ready for Ash to train for the competition. It was only one day away and Squirtle had finaly decided to evolve into a Wartortle and Bulbasaur was still stuborn to evolve but he knew it was best for everyone including him so he evolved into Ivysaur. While Ash found a trick to keep Snorlax awake for a longer period of time by feeding it extra small courses. So we now join our heroes where they're having a two on one against Wartortle v.s. Staryu and Venonat.  
Tracey: OK Venonat hit it with a Psybeam attack.  
Misty: Staryu hit it with a Swift.  
Staryu: Hyaa.  
Venonat: Veno.  
Ash: Wartortle use your Withdraw and when their attacks are done do a direct Hydro Pump at Venonat.  
Wartortle: WAR!!!  
Narra: The two attacks from the teaming Pokémon were powerful but Wartortles ever increasing hardiness was able to block the attacks. Wartortle then saw the opening to shoot a Hydro Pump at Venonat and shot a straight beam of water sending Venonat into LA LA land.  
Tracey: NO!! Venonat. Uhh... Misty you and Staryu are by yourselfs.  
Misty: OK Tracey. Staryu hit it with a spinning Tackle attack.  
Staryu: Hyaa.  
Ash: Do a collision with a Skull Bash attack.  
Narra: Staryu spinning into the advacing head of the Wartortle, Wartortle head first into the spinning star. The two attacks met then dust fell all over.  
Ash: Wartortle are you okay?  
Misty: Staryu are you okay?  
Narra: When the dust finaly cleared their stood victorious turtle Pokémon helping a fallen star.  
Ash: ALRIGHT. We won again.  
Misty: He's getting a bit to good.  
Tracey: Yeah. Hey we better get going we've been practicing for a while it's almost dark we better head back.  
Ash/Misty: Yeah.  
Narra: While walking the trio were all quiet Misty has been afraid of Tracey since he was acting more violent toward her since they were going out. Misty didn't know why but she figured he would change soon. While Ash knew because of Pikachu telling him about what had been going on with the "couple". He was going to intervene soon in their room that night games. Tracey though was plotting what he would do to Misty this night. When they had finaly all gotten to their rooms the trio were all tired so they decided to rest and pick up their Pokémon in the morning.  
*****IN ASH AND TRACEY'S ROOM*****  
Ash: Hey umm Tracey.  
Tracey: Yeah Ash?  
Ash: You and Misty are going out with eachother right? If you say no I know you're lieing cause Pikachu told me so.  
Tracey: Then why are you asking?  
Ash: Cause I know the way your treating Misty.  
Tracey: What do you mean?  
Ash: I know your hurting Misty.  
Tracey: It's between me and Misty.  
Narra: Ash quickly gets out of his bed and walks out the room leaving Tracey by himself with his thoughts.  
Tracey: 'I'm not treating her bad I'm treating her great sure I'm a "little" rough but who isn't?'  
*****IN MISTY'S ROOM*****  
Misty: 'Why is Tracey being so cruel?'  
Narra: Misty then hears a knock on the door.  
Misty: Who is it?  
Ash: Its me Ash.  
Misty: Hang on.  
Narra: Misty gets out of her bed and unlocks the door and opens it to find a tear faced Ash.  
Misty: Hey Ash whats wrong?  
Ash: I umm...  
Misty: What Ash tell me.  
Ash: Well I umm know about you and Tracey and the way he's been treating you.  
Misty: Oh...  
Ash: Yeah and well I don't see why you don't go for someone better then him. I don't see why your going out with him if he treats you that way?  
Misty: Ash its just that there's no one else who likes me like that. He's the best I could do. I don't want to leave him and besides he's working on it.  
Ash: Don't fool yourself you could do a lot better then him and you know you don't deserve this. And he is definetly not working on it.  
Misty: Who says he's not working on it?  
Ash: Pikachu says it cause I told him to spy on Tracey.  
Misty: Well... You shouldn't be using Pokémon to spy on people it isn't right.  
Ash: Well it doesn't matter now. Dump him and find someone else.  
Misty: WHO Ash who?  
Ash: 'God I wish I could tell her now but this isn't the time or place.' There's plenty more guys out in the world Misty. You haven't met every guy out there.  
Misty: 'But I found the one who I want and he's right in front of me. Why am I letting him pass me by?' I know your right but-  
Narra: Then came a bang on the door.  
Person Banging: I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE ASH GET OUT!!!  
Narra: It was Tracey.  
Ash: I'm just talking to Misty hold on. (Talking softer) Misty why are you letting him hurt you?  
Tracey: C'mon hurry up and open the door!  
Misty: I don't know why. (Wipes away a tear)  
Ash: Do you want me to help?  
Misty: No Ash I don't want any of you to get hurt.  
Ash: And see you get hurt?  
Misty: ...  
Ash: (Opens the door) What do you want Tracey?  
Tracey: I want to talk to "my" girl friend.  
Ash: (Looks toward Misty who has regathered herself) Go ahead.  
Narra: Tracey walks past Ash and toward Misty closing the door. Ash returns to his room with a tear falling on the floor and more falling in his room floor. Ash knew he had to help Misty even if she didn't want it but he had to wait a little but more for his plan to go into action.  
Announ: Ladies and gentlemen we are here at the water field with Orange Leauge champ Ash Ketchum and callenger AJ. The intense battle is left with Ash having two Pokémon left and AJ left with his magnificent Sandshrew.  
AJ: OK Sandshrew finish that turtle with a ball Tackle attack.  
Sandshrew: SAND!  
Ash: Finish it with a combo of a direct Hydro Pump and Skull Bash together.  
Narra: The two Pokémon's attacks clashed Sandshrew fairly easily getting through the Hydro Pump but not getting past the Skull Bash.  
Ref: Sandshrew is unable to battle! The match and the battle go to the red trainer ASH KETCHUM!  
Announ: Amazing the Wartortle has defeated AJ's amazing Sandshrew giving AJ his first "official" loss ever for him.  
Ash: ALL RIGHT!!! Great job. Now on to the next matter for the day Misty.  
Misty: Hey Ash over here.  
Tracey: Not bad Ash.  
Ash: Whatever.  
Narra: Seeing the tension between the two "friends".  
Misty: So lets go to the Pokémon Center and Ash you can go and see where your next battle is.  
Ash: I already know. It's going to be on the rock field.  
Misty: OK then lets hurry to the Pokémon Center before it gets too crowded.  
Narra: While walking to the Pokémon center Ash noticed a little blue near Misty's left eye. Ash then began becoming infuriated. Knowing what happened.  
Ash: Hey we're here at the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy can you heal my Pokémon?  
Joy: Of course Ash.  
Ash: Thanks.  
Joy: I'll hold them for the night and you can pick them all up when you go to the rock field tommorrow.  
Ash: Thanks.  
Misty: Hey Tracey I'm going to go to the ladies room.  
Tracey: Sure.  
Ash: 'Looks like Misty's going to be alone it's now or never.' (Ash walks toward the men's bathroom and waits for Misty to get out)  
*****IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM*****  
Misty: 'Look at yourself. You got a blue eye cause of someone who's suppose to not hurt you and you won't even accept the love of your lifes help. Look at you Misty! Well I better get out before he gets suspicious.  
Narra: Misty walks out of the bathroom bumping into the waiting Ash.  
Ash: Hey Misty are you OK?  
Misty: Yeah. Why do you ask?  
Ash: Cause I could see the blue eye you have.  
Misty: Oh that. I fell while I was getting up.  
Ash: Stop lieing to me Misty I know what happened.  
Misty: (Cries on Ash's shoulder)  
Ash: (Pats Misty on the head trying to comfort her) Hey Misty it'll be OK. Just let me help you OK.  
Misty: (Continuing to sob but nods her head hesitently)  
Tracey: 'What's taking her so long god darnit. I better go check on her at the door' (Walks toward the door. Knocks on the door) Hey Misty whats taking so long you OK? (No answer) Misty??? (Tracey goes into the door) Misty where are you? (Yelling) Darn it she's gone. The hotel. (Tracey runs to the hotel into Misty's room but finds nothing) Darn all of her things are packed. Ash!!! (Tracey now realizes what has happened)  
Author: For those of you who don't know what has happened Ash hass taken Misty away from Tracey's hurting grasps. Back to the story.  
Misty: Thanks Ash for helping me.  
Ash: No problem Misty.  
Narra: Ash in his head wants to tell Misty now but for some reason he can't.  
Misty: Hey Ash is there something wrong.  
Ash: (Snaps out of LA LA land) Yeah I'm fine. 'Not really'  
Misty: C'mon Ash I know you got something on your mind just tell me. It's my turn to help you.  
Ash: This problem can only be resloved with time Mist. It's okay.  
Misty: Okay Ash if you say so.  
Narra: The two friends then sat together with a roaring fire in front of them.  
Annou: Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the third match of the day on the rock field with Orange Leauge champion Ash Ketchum against the green trainer Gizelle from Pokémon Tech. who graduated the top of her class. We join the two talented trainers with a match with two Pokémon each since the first of the Pokémon have fainted.  
Gizelle: Well Ashy Boy your actuly a league champ of somesort. Well it doesn't matter I'm going to beat that Ivysaur of yours with my own Ivysaur.  
Ash: Well it doesn't matter which Pokémon you use. Ivysaur use your Vine Whips to hold the other Ivysaur then Razor Leaf it.  
Ivysaur: SAUR!!!  
Gizelle: Power up the Solar Beam!!!  
Ivysaur: IVY!!!  
Narra: Ivysaur's Vine Whip was the first to strike while Gizelle's Ivysaur was still taking in sunlight. Ash's Ivysaur's Razor Leaf's were striking critical hits but it was useless until...  
Ivysaur: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVY!!!!!!!  
Anoun: Oh my. Gizelle's Ivysaur is glowing this could only mean one thing it's evolving into a Venasaur which means trouble for Ivysaur since Venasaur still has sunlight in its flower.  
Gizelle: Alright I got me a Venasaur now. Now I'm going to win now. Venasaur fire the Solar Beam!  
Venasaur: SOOOOOOOR!!!!  
Narra: The massive beam of light flung from Venasaur heading directly to Ivysaur then dust was all over the arena none of the spectators or trainers not knowing if Ivysaur was fainted or was still able to fight. Then the dust cleared...  
Anoun: What's this. Ivysaur is still standing from Venasaurs Solar Beam. This Ivysaur must've been well trained to stand up to such a powerful attack.  
Ash: Alright Ivysaur good job. This time you charge up for the Solar Beam.  
Ivysaur: IVY!!!  
Gizelle: HA HA HA. Ashy you haven't learned much on your journey have you. An Ivysaur's Solar Beam will never be able to beat a Venasaur evolutions are stron-  
Narra: But before Gizelle could finish Ivysaur had already charged the Solar Beam and fired at Venasaur.  
Ref: Venasaur is unable to fight. This match goes to Ivysaur.  
Gizelle: Waa. No matter Venasaur return. Go! Scyther!  
Scyther: SCYYYY!!!  
Ash: Remember the last Scyther on the grass field last time Ivysaur?  
Ivysaur: Ivy. :Nodding head:  
Ash: Well Ivysaur use a quick Vine Whip to get it over with.  
Narra: The painful vines sailed across the rock field until it finaly hit Scyther.  
Ref: Scyther is unable to battle the match and the victory go to the red trainer Ash Ketchum.  
Anoun: HE DID IT. The Orange Leauge champ has moved on to the third round.  
*****IN A SECLUDED AREA*****  
Misty: Good job Ash. :Looking at Ash from the TV: (Hears a knock and walks to the door and looks at through the peep hole. It's Ash. Misty opens the door and gives Ash a hug) GREAT job Ash. You really showed that brat Gizelle.  
Ash: Yeah I did didn't I? :Looks kinda sad:  
Misty: Hey Ash whats wrong? :Worried look:  
Ash: Well it's well never mind.  
Misty: C'mon Ash tell me. You can tell me everything I'm your best friend remember?  
Ash: Well yeah but this is kind of personal.  
Misty: Oh OK.  
Narra: Ash sees himself and Pikachu on TV.  
Ash: Hey do I really look like that when I win?  
Narra: Misty gets a sweat drop then wacks Ash across the back of his head.  
*****SOMEWHERE IN INDEGEU*****  
Tracey: I'm going to et my girl back from Ash. When I get my hands on Ash he is going to be so dead. But first I gotta find Misty. (Tracey puts a hand in his right pocket and squeezes a small jewelry box)  
*****BACK TO THE SECLUDED AREA*****  
Narra: Ash and Misty have both finished their meals and now were sleeping. Both keeping close so that when the fire goes out they wouldn't be as cold so they said.  
Ash: 'Should I tell her now? No I said I'd do it when I lose or I go all the way and thats that.'  
Misty: 'Well should I tell him now. What if he laughs or he thinks that I'm on the rebound cause of Tracey. No not tonight.'  
Narra: They then fell asleep after their decisions.  
Author: Hey guys hate to tell you this but don't tell the person you like that you like him or her. Go ask around before you do anything. If you hear she likes someone else well thats better then being rejected I'd think but if she does like you well then go and ask that someone out. Well I'd thought I'd help you out there. Back to the story.  
*****OUTSIDE OF THE SECLUDED AREA WHERE ASH AND MISTY ARE*****  
Tracey: Well well well. I finaly found it. Now to get whats rightfully mine.  
Narra: Tracey quickly darted through the shadows in and out until he finaly reached the hous. There he peered into the window to see a sleeping Ash and Misty. He put a smirk on his face. He ever so slowly lifted the window and entered the house. He then gagged Misty letting Ash not know until he finaly awoke in the morning.  
Ash: AHHHH good morning Misty. Huh? Hey Misty where are you.  
Narra: He quickly notices a window slightly opened.  
Ash: Shoot. Tracey. Shoot again it's almost time for my next match at the ice field but Misty. I'll have to finish this guy quick then go find Misty.  
*****AT THE ICE FIELD*****  
Anoun: We are here at the third match at the ice field with Ash Ketchum the Orange League champ and the green trainer Richie. Last time they fought Richie beat Ash with a Pikachu for irony but lets see what happens this time.  
Ref: The green trainer wiull choose the first Pokémon. Green trainer choose your Pokémon now.  
Richie: I choose Charmeleon! GO!  
Charmeleon: Char!!  
Ash: 'Sorry Richie but I got to finish you quick' GO! CHARIZARD!  
Charizard: CHAAARR!!!  
Ash: OK Charizard we got to go save Misty so lets finish this quick use your Slash then a Fire Spin.  
Richie: Charmeleon counter with a Flame Thrower.  
Narra: The Slash attack swung at Charmeleon, but Charmeleon's Flame Thrower stopped Charizard in his tracks but Charizard still had an order to do a Fire Spin. The twirling fire engoulfed Charmeleon leaving him...  
Ref: Charmeleon is BURNED to severly to continue the battle the win goes to Charizard.  
Richie: Wow. Ash got that Charizard trained. No matter. GO! Blastoise!  
Ash: Charizard can you handle this guy? If not I can get Pikachu in there.  
Charizard: HMPP :Thumbs Up:  
Ash: OK Charizard your special's are going to be no good so use speed instead of power. Charizard use a Take Down attack then if he goes into the air you know what to do.  
Charizard: Chaaar.  
Richie: Do a Hydro Pump to soak him wet.  
Blastoise: BLAS!!  
*****END OF PART ONE*****  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Pass You By

Title: Ash Becoming a Love Machine  
Type: AAMRN  
Name: CyberDuh  
E-Mail: CyberDuh@aol.com  
Part: 3A  
  
Well I wasn't sure if it was a smart idea to make a part three but I did it. Well some of this is inspired by "MasterGohan2001" but most of it is me. Well send comments and or flames I don't care what it is just send it.  
  
*****NOTE***** This is before part 2 and after part 1 so I'm going back in time.  
Also anything in quotation marks "sjghkduhgs" means they're thinking it.  
  
Narra: Well Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet has been the Pokémon League for 2 years now he still has much to learn and is learning as the years go by. His girl friend Misty Waterflower has been by his side all the way since he became the Pokémon League Champ. But will their love persevere through yet another test?  
  
Misty: Oh why oh why did he have to come? It was just yesterday that, that Kyle came. It's all his fault that this all happened. No who am I kidding? It's all my fault I'm the one who decided to follow Kyle and now comes the aftermath. Well your probaly wondering what I'm talking about so I'll start from the begining...  
  
*****STORY STARTS*****  
Misty: Oh Ashy boy where are we and don't tell me that were lost.  
  
Ash: Okay then I just won't talk.  
  
Misty falls over in stupidity as does Pikachu.  
  
Misty: Oh Ash why'd you gotta be so dense and get us lost every time?  
  
Ash: Well if memory serves correct you got us lost 2 days ago.  
  
Misty: Well we were doing "something" though.  
  
Ash: Well I'll give you that.  
  
Ash and Misty talk but unbeknowing to them they are we watched by an unknown.  
  
Unknown: Who is that lavishing beauty? I must know. I must have her.  
  
Misty: Ash it's getting late we better camp out here.  
  
Ash: Yeah I guess your right Misty.  
  
Unknown: So that's the fair maidens name? Misty. What a beautiful name to suit such a beautiful person.  
  
Just then the Unknown moved and made noise.  
  
Ash: What's that?  
  
Misty: I don't know? Go check Ash.  
  
Ash: Okay I'll be right back.  
  
Ash steadily walks toward the bush when the Unknown pokes his head out.  
  
Unknown: Ahh don't hit I'm not a bad guy.  
  
Ash: Then why are snooping on us?  
  
Unknown: Well I'm on a journey by myself and well I figure safety in numbers.  
  
Ash: Then why didn't you just come out and say so?  
  
Unknown: Well I'm sorry but I'm not that kind of person sorry.  
  
Ash: Well I guess you might as well follow us. Whats your name and where you going?  
  
Unknown: Well my name's Kyle and I'm headed toward Indegeau to kick out the League Champ.  
  
Ash: Well good luck that guy has been the Champ for about 2-3 years and is pretty hard to beat.  
  
Kyle: And how would you know?  
  
Ash: Cause I'm him.  
  
Kyle: No. Get outta here. You mean I'm gonna have to kick you out c'mon I wanted a harder challange then you.  
  
Ash: Well we'll just see about that. C'mon I'll introduce you to Misty.  
  
Both Kyle and Ash walk to the campsite while Misty was waiting for Ash to return.  
  
Ash: Hey Misty I'm back.  
  
Misty: Did you find what was in the bushes?  
  
Ash: Yeah it was just a trainer.  
  
Ash: Well Misty this is Kyle, Kyle this is Misty.  
  
Kyle/Misty: Hi.  
  
Ash: Yeah he's going to come with us to Indegeau and compete and try and boot me out.  
  
Misty: Well I guess it'll be an easy win.  
  
Ash: Yup you got that right.  
  
Misty: I was talking to Kyle.  
  
Ash: (Falls anime style) What do you mean?  
  
Misty: What do you think I mean Mr. Pokémon Master?  
  
Ash: Grr. You are so lucky I'm tired. I'm going to sleep now see you guys in the morning.  
  
Misty: Grr. Anyways, Kyle what pokémon do you have?  
  
Kyle: Well my main team is a Venasaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Pidgeot, Golem, and a Electabuzz. It's a good mix of a lot of types and they're all at final evolutions.  
  
Misty: Wow! All of your pokémon are at their final evolution. Ash's pokémon aren't there yet. Most of them are at the second evolution while only 2 of his main team is at final evolutions.  
  
It's late at night the two bearly notice and they talk the night away. And before they know it, it's already morning and Ash is just getting up and he sees both Kyle and Misty talking away. Ash stealthly approaches the 2.  
  
Misty: (Shocked) Oh! Ash your awake? What time is it?  
  
Ash: Yeah I'm awake. It's about 8:00 AM. You never slept?  
  
Misty: Wow already it's 8:00? I guess while Kyle and I were talkign we just lost track of time.  
  
Ash: Oh. Well we better pack up and go to Indegeau.  
  
The 3 people quickly gather up their stuff and head to Indegeau. Yet unbeknowingnest the 3 trainers are all keeping secrets from eachother...  
  
Ash: "I wonder what they were talking about that it lasted all night? Is Misty falling for Kyle?"  
  
Misty: "Wow... Kyle is such an amazing guy. I wonder if- No that wouldn't be right. What about Ash?"  
  
Kyle: "Oh god I know I shouldn't be going after Misty, but she's just so... perfect."  
  
The trio with Pikachu and Togepi finaly get to Indegeau very soon and there's still plenty of daylight so they decide to check into the competition and get their rooms.  
  
Attendent: Okay Ash you're all checked in. Next?  
  
Kyle: Hi.  
  
Attendent: Hello. May I see your pokédex?  
  
Kyle: Sure.  
  
The attendent takes the pokédex and checks Kyle in.  
  
Attendent: Okay Kyle your also checked in. Oh may I ask you a question?  
  
Ash/Misty/Kyle: Sure  
  
Attendent: Well this year Indegeau is expecting a lot more competators and more rounds. Which means we need to have people share rooms. If it isn't too much can you 3 share a house?  
  
Ash: "Damn it, now I gotta accept or I'll look like a biggit. And I thought after this I would be done with him." Yeah sure. We can share a place for the competition.  
  
Attendent: Oh thank you. How many rooms will you need?  
  
Ash: Just 2 bedrooms and the other rooms.  
  
Attendent: Okay just let me input the information into the computer... Okay, house No. 98411 on Master Ave.  
  
Ash: Okay. C'mon you two.  
  
Ash takes the keys and heads two his temporary housing with Misty and Kyle.  
  
Kyle: Hey Ash if it isn't much do you mind if we train a little today and tomorrow since the games start two days from now?  
  
Ash: Yeah sure. I got some pokémon that could use the experience.  
  
Kyle: Okay then you transfer the pokémon and I'll wait for you.  
  
Ash: Okay.  
  
Misty and Kyle wait together for a while for Ash to come back.  
  
Kyle: So I take it you and Ash are close?  
  
Misty: Yeah. How did you know?  
  
Kyle: Well when Ash asked for 2 bedrooms and not 3 I just infered the rest.  
  
Misty: Wow. Thats pretty smart.  
  
Ash: Hey I'm back and I got a weak team so that it'll be hard for me. Misty can you judge?  
  
Misty: Yeah, but don't be to cocky Mr. Pokémon Master.  
  
Kyle: How about we dod a full 6 on 6?  
  
Ash: No problem. Go Tauros!  
  
Kyle: Alright then I choose Pidgeot GO!  
  
The 2 pokémon face eachother eye to eye.  
  
Ash: Alright Tauros dod a Take Down attack.  
  
Kyle: Pidgeot dodge and do a Sand-Attack to blind it.  
  
Tauros moves swiftly toward the waiting Pidegot. Pidegot waits for Tarous then the mighty bull is in sight Pidgeot dodges, but not before Tarous could hit it with 2 out of the 3 tails it has taking some HP out of Pidgeot. Pidgeot then does a Sand-Attack at Tarous. The mighty bull is temporairaly blind but just long enough for...  
  
Kyle: Pidgeot Gust attack.  
  
Pidegot flaps it's mighty wings and a whirlwind of sort comes toward Tarous Ashs sees this and was getting slightly nervous.  
  
Ash: Tarous now you dodge the Gust attack then go at Pidgeot full force with a Rage Tackle attack.  
  
Tarous: Faces the bird pokémon and sees the Gust attack at long last. He swiftly moves to it's left and goes straight for Pidgeot full force and KO's it.  
  
Misty: Pidgeot is unable to battle the bout goes to Tarous.  
  
Tarous neighs in the air whiel Pidgeot is returned.  
  
Kyle: For spare pokémon they're pretty good.  
  
Ash: Well I'm the master aren't I.  
  
Kyle: Well not until I boot you uot in the competition. Go Blastoise!  
  
Ash: FISSURE!  
  
Tarous strikes first with a Fissure attack streaking toward the slow Blastoise.  
  
Kyle: Blastoise With Draw!  
  
The slow turtle goes into it's shell while the Fissure attack soon strikes Blastoise.  
  
Kyle: Blastoise are you okay?  
  
Blastoise: (Very weakly) Oise.  
  
Misty: 1 hit KO for Tarous. The bout goes to Tarous.  
  
Kyle: Wha?!  
  
Ash: Fissure attack is for 1 hit Ko's.  
  
Kyle: Alright then. Go Charizard!  
  
Charizard pops out and looks right into Tarous' eyes.  
  
Kyle: Charizard it's pretty weak after 2 battles do a Flame-Thrower.  
  
Ash: Tarous, dodge then Take Down.  
  
Charizard breaths the hot flames toward Tarous. The flame skins Tarous but not enough to make it faint. Tarous sees it's oppurtunity and does it's Take Down attack which causes both Tarous (from the recoil) and Charozard to faint fromt he impact.  
  
Misty: Hmm interesting. Both pokémon have fainted.  
  
The 2 trainers return their pokémon and send out new ones.  
  
Kyle: "He's good, but not good enough." Go. Electabuzz!  
  
Ash: Alright then. Go ahead Pikachu. Oh wait never mind wait Pikachu don't. I'll save you for the real stuff. Okay.  
  
Pikachu: Pika. :Sure:  
  
Ash: Good. Now let's see. Go Muk.  
  
The sludgy Muk pops out and goes straight for a hug with Electabuzz, Eletabuzz is quickly smothered.  
  
Ash: Okay I didn't do a comand yet but okay it'll do. Muk do Poison Gas on Electabuzz.  
  
Muk does an underneath Poison Gas and Electabuzz never had a chance. Two other pokémon later Ash has only used Muk and Tarous while Kyle used all of his and lost.  
  
Misty: Venasaur has fainted. The bout and the match go to Ash.  
  
Misty sprints toward Ash and qucickly locks him in a kiss.  
  
Kyle walks up to Ash. They both shake hands.  
  
Kyle: Well I guess I need a lot of training before I compete in the League?  
  
Ash: Well you only got a couple of days. I suggest you go for a 24 hour training with oyur pokémon.  
  
Kyle: Yeah I just might do that. Well I guess I'll see you 2 later. I'm goig off to battle and train.  
  
Ash/Misty: Bye.  
  
Kyle walks away to train and battle others. When night comes both Ash and Misty are a little worried that Kyle hasn't come back yet.  
  
Misty: Hey Ash I'm kinda getting worried. It's already 8:00 PM and curfew is at 9:00 PM.  
  
Ash: No he'll be okay. Remember I told him to go on a 24 hour training so that his pokémon can grow more levels and stuff like that. "Serves him right talking to Misty all night."  
  
Misty: I guess your right, but still I'm worried Ash.  
  
Ash: Don't worry if he isn't back here by tomorrow by 6:00 PM then you can worry all you want.  
  
Misty wacks Ash with a mallet across the back of his head.  
  
Misty: What do you mean I can worry all I want. I'm not going to worry cause if he's not back know you're going to look for him. Right?  
  
Points a mallet at Ash's head.  
  
Ash: YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES.  
  
Misty: Good.  
  
Puts mallet away.  
  
Meanwhile Kyle is in a field close by his pokémon all worn out but much stronger. In just a few hours Kyle's pokémon have gained 5 levels or so.  
  
*****IN THE MORNING*****  
Misty: Hey Ash.  
  
Ash: Hey Misty. Did you like last night?  
  
Misty: It was different then usual.  
  
Ash and Misty are extremely happy from last night. Together they reminice.  
  
*****FLASH BACK TO LAST NIGHT WITH ASH AND MISTY*****  
  
Misty: Oh Ash why can't we do this every night?  
  
Ash: Because then we would never get up.  
  
Ash and Misty are in bed together passionetly kissing one another, Misty is on top while Ash is tied up on the bed with hand cuffs.  
  
Misty: Ash you've been a bad boy. Your going to have to pay.  
  
Ash: Yes oh yes Misty I've been a very bad boy. I should be punished bad.  
  
Misty: Oh yes you have Misty will have to punish real bad.  
  
Ash: Yes you should, you shuold punish even harder.  
  
Misty starts to hump Ash back and forth unrelenting even when Ash pleas to Misty to stop Misty goes even harder then before and humps harder and quicker until they both hear a snap.  
  
Misty: Oh shit the condem snapped.  
  
Ash: It's okay I always got extra remember? They're in my pant pocket.  
  
Misty quickly goes over too Ash's pant pocket and reaches in to get the condem. She pulls off Ash's toen condem and replaces it with a new one but before she does...  
  
Ash: What are you doing?  
  
Misty: What does it look like I'm doing?  
  
Ash: It looks like I'm screwing you from the ass.  
  
Misty: Well I guess it is.  
  
And Misty was she was pushing up and down. Ash was enjoying this. Misty's hole was tight but not to tight that it hurt this was a totally new experience for both Ash and Misty they shared in this and went to a new high.  
  
Misty: Aww well time for your real punishment.  
  
Ash: What that wasn't the punishment? Oh no. (With a smile)  
  
Misty puts the condem on and quickly comes on top of Ash and starts vigorously pumping up and down. In several hours they are both spent.  
  
*****BACK TO THE MORNING*****  
  
Misty: Is it a good thing for you to be naughty? (Mischevious smile)  
  
Ash: Maybe it is maybe it isn't. But somebody's got to make the sacrafice.  
  
Misty: Yeah. And it might as well be one of us.  
  
Ash: Yeah. Preferably me.  
  
Misty: Why can't it be me?  
  
Ash: Oh no reason it's just that... WAHHHH  
  
Misty: Oh I'm going to get you for that.  
  
Ash: Okay but first before you do that can you get the hand cuffs off me?  
  
Misty: Umm nah I like them on you I'll be back in a few hours I'm going to go shopping.  
  
Ash: But you can uncuff me though.  
  
Misty is already out the room.  
  
Ash: Misty... Aww man. MISTYYYYYYY.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
************************************************************************************************  
Oh my how will Ash get out of this pickle. Hopefully Misty gets Ash out cause todays the last day to train before tomorrows league games. Oh my.  
  
Ash: MISTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY.  
  
Good luck Ash in the competition tomorrow.  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Okay how'd you all like it yeah yeah I know not much but i figure i rush it then take my time for the rest U've been pressured to hurry this up but part 3B will not be rushed and it will have more quality. Well send flames and or comments to CyberDuh@aol.com. Till nest time. 


End file.
